What I didn't say
by carma52
Summary: Thought Fulton could have some love that wasn't with Portman. But the bad thing is that she doesn't know that he loves her. Fulton ends up speaking to her in the hospital, hoping that she wakes up. This probably will be a One shot depending on how much you guys like it. I do have the things that happened before. Disclaimer: All characters belong to Disney except for Mick
1. Broken Hearts

Fulton sat glaring at the combat boots he was wearing. He just couldn't believe she would do this to him. Sure, he hadn't told any of his team mates that they were going out, but that didn't mean she could fool around with them. And even now she swore it had been an accident, and that she would never do that to him intentionally. 'Yeah, right. I'm just going to forgive her and pretend that I never found the picture of her and Dean kissing,' he thought angrily.

Kurt shuffled into the room and sat down on the chair beside Fulton. He considered comforting the big enforcer, but decided against it. Fulton deserved to know the truth. He sighed heavily and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Fulton, I know you're mad, but you have to believe her. She's telling the truth," he insisted quietly.

"How do I know that? You're her best friend, so of course , you would cover for her. i can't believe this or you. Why should I even consider this?" Fulton snapped.

Kurt swallowed hard and lowered his head. Neither Fulton or himself, saw the door crack open a teany sliver. He looked back up at Fulton .

"I don't know why you should believe her. But if you don't listen to anything else I say, listen to this. You are doing exactly what you told her not to do. You told her that having to trust someone is hard but it is easier if you really love them. Are you backing up your own words, Fult? Or does she mean nothing to you?" he answered, never breaking eye contact with Fult.

Fulton scowled, hearing his own words being thrown back in his face. Of course she meant something to him. She had meant everything to him. But, he would never tell her that. He didn't have the guts. The door clicked shut and he turned around to see her standing there. Her eyes were red from crying and her hair was tangled. He caught his breath, and pushed away his sudden thoughts. But one kept popping up over and over.

'She looks so beautiful, even now,' he shoved the thought aside.

"Well?" She whispered.

"Well, what?"

"Are you going to answer his question? Do I mean anything to you? Do you not love me the tiniest bit?"

He clenched his jaw, angry at the overflow of emotions. He got up from his seat and went up close to her. Close enough to just lean in and touch her lips. He took a second to catch his breath. He almost caved but all the anger flooded back to him.

He looked her straight in the eye. She shrank back, feeling the hatred pushing her away. Fulton grabbed her arm and pulled her back. He wanted to shake her, hit her, scream at her, comfort her, forgive her, kiss her, and hurt her all at the same time. But, his anger consumed all of those feelings in the end. He dug his fingers into her arm until her eyes were filled with pain and fear.

"You want to know how I feel? Okay! Fine! I feel angry, betrayed and hurt. You are such a two-faced bitch. You hear me, Mickey? A bitch." He growled.

Tears filled her eyes and her free hand rose to slap his face. He flinched. He couldn't help had slapped him before and the hand print had been imprinted on his face for the rest of the week. But all she did was choke back a sob. Her eyes squeezed shut, and two tears slid down her cheeks. She tore away from his grip, and walked away quickly.

"What's wrong? I thought you of all people, would be used to being called that," he sneered.

She started to tremble and Fulton heard small sobs escape from her direction. That's when she turned, walked over to him and slapped him across the face.

"You don't understand, you probably never will, so I might as well explain." She shrieked.

Cameron drew in a breath and let it out shakily.

"So many people have called me that, even all the people who are in this stupid house. Except for you. You were the only one who had never called me that, the only one who looked past all those rumors and stories about me. Until now. Now you are just like everyone else. I wish you, all the happiness in the world, Fulton. I hope you find joy in conforming in the very things that you ran from." She exclaimed, her voice breaking four or five times.

Fulton blinked, and felt a sudden guilt and shame wash over him. He reached out to her, but she slapped his hand away.

"Don't touch me. And do you want to know what the worst part is, Fulton? I still love you. I don't know why the hell I do, but I do. So good-bye Fulton. Have a good life." She choked.

And with that she turned and stormed off into the kitchen. Fulton just stood there, starting to feel the sting of both her words and the slap. He, then heard Miss Mackay telling everyone to come outside for the class lesson. He slowly meandered outside with the rest of the guys and the kitchen staff. And the two girls. Well, all except for Arthur, who was in a wheelchair and had always refused to be carried outside like a doll. And Cameron who decided cooking was a better idea.

Fulton sighed and filed onto the park bench with the others. While inside Arthur went into the kitchen to find Cameron. But she wasn't there. He frowned and wheeled back to the living room. Suddenly, the front door slammed.

"Mick! Cameron? You there?" He shouted.

He wheeled over to the screen door and opened it, just in time to see her run off.


	2. Truth Behind the Mask

"Hey! Hey, come back! Where are you going?" he cried.

He forgot thata he was still pulling the wheels automatically. Arthur and his wheelchair fell down the stairs. He toppled out and landed on the pavement.

"Gah! Owwwww!"he grunted.

He sighed , rolled his eyes and started to shout.

"Hey, can anyone hear me? Help! Help!"

That's when Dean and Charlie came running over to where he was. One of the wheels had broken, so Arthur had to do what he was avoiding. Dean had to carry him inside. The big, violently inclined enforcer, carried him like a baby doll. The whole thirty seconds Arthur grumbled about it. But when it was over, he told everyone what he had seen. Fulton started flinging things angrily.

"Hey, Fult. I found this on your bed." Kurt yelled at the angry boy.

Fulton grabbed it and looked to see what it was. He drew a sharp breath. It was a Coca-Cola bottle cap on a chain. It was the very one he gave her so many years ago. He slowly turned it to the inside, and saw the initials: FR+CM.

"It's all my fault" he hissed under his breath.

He started to pace around the room. He kept on muttering that phrase to himself. Kurt opened his mouth to speak but Fulton interrupted him.

"Don't you dare tell me to calm down!"

"Okay, don't calm down, panic as best you can."

"What kind of friend gives advice like that?!"

"Okay, calm down then."

"I can't!"

Kurt looked distressed, he started to chew on his lip. He looked over to the other boys. Nick coughed.

"Wow. Fulton, you must really love her." he commented softly.

"I do. But I didn't tell her."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm scared to, okay. When ever she looks at me, I freeze up and my tongue feels like it's filling up my mouth. I start to stammer, make up an excuse and run away. Are you happy now?" He shrieked.

Kurt looked up and ran over to Nick. But he wasn't fast enough. Nick had already walked up to Fulton and punched him hard in the jaw. Fulton reeled back, clutching his face. Nick's face was read, which made his blonde hair seem like a whole lot brighter.

"I've been her friend ever since we were five years old. I know her inside and out. She is so hurt, and unhappy under that idiotic mask of happiness. Did you know her dad beat her, Fulton? Ever since she was seven years old. SEVEN! We all wanted to tell the policebut Tony and Mick would never agree. Just a year ago, Tony thought it was a good idea, and you wanna know what happened? Their dad shot him, not once, but six times, right in front of her. He always told her, sheh was never smart enough, never pretty enough, that she was worthless, and that she never deserved anybody to love her. Then you show up and you start to change her, making her more happy. And you tore that all down for what? A picture of something that never happened. It was a video, Fult, that lasted five seconds long. She was washing her mouth out for an hour. And you didn't even listen to her. You better get down on your knees and pray that she comes back, but you don't deserve her if she does, that's for sure." Nick ranted, his words echoing throughout the house.

Nick stormed off, and everyone filed out of the room slowly. But Fulton stayed. He got down on his knees and prayed for a miracle.


	3. 321 Apologize

"Charlie, get the phone!"

"Fine! Hello." Charlie said into the phone.

"Hello! Is Gordan there?"

"No, did you try his phone?"

"Yes sir. Do you know a Cameron McAllistar?"

"Yes. Did you find her? Can you take her home? She ran away a few day ago. I'm just really glad you found her."

"... We found her body this morning, sir, and-"

"Great! So, can-... What do you mean her body?"

"Sir, we found her this morning in an alley, bleeding to death. So we are taking her to the ER right at this moment. If you want, you can go to the ER and ait for her to come out. Sir? Sir?"

The phone dropped from his hand. And he ran to go wake the others.

The bus surged forward. It swerved into the hospital parking lot. The door opened and Fulton burst out, full on run to the ER door. He threw the door open and went straight to the front desk.

"Where is Cameron McAllistar? Where is she?" he shouted.

"Okay, calm down, there is no one in this hospital with that name." the receptionist said, trembling.

He opened his mouth to speak when the doors burst open again. A few people were rolling in a gerny. Fulton walked over to the gerny and felt as if he was punched in the stomach. The ambulance squad was talking to the receptionist, telling her who the girl was and what was wrong. Fulton grabbed her hand and held it to his heart.

"Fulton," she gasped, " I-I can't - I can't breath."

Each word was fellowed by a rasping sound.

"She can't breath. You have got to help her. She can't breath!" He screamed.

The doctors all jumped and rolled her down the hall quickly. Fulton followed them long enough to see her eyes rolling up into her head, and her body start convulsing.

Two doctors came up to him and held him back.

"You can't go this far, young man."One of them said.

" I don't care, I have to tell her something."

A loud beep rang through the hall. Shouts rang with it.

"We're losing her. 3...2...1. CLEAR!"

It happened again. And again. He couldn't stand it. He had to tell her. Or at least say it out loud.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry, Mickey. I'm sorry. SORRY!" He screamed.

"3.2.1. Clear! She's up, let's get her some oxygen here!"

Fulton fell on the floor. She's alive. Thank God.


	4. What I didn't say

He looked at her, trying not to cry. They didn't know why she wouldn't wake up. Nobody did. He took her hand and squeezed it, but she didn't respond.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. This is all my fault," he said his voice wavering.

The oxygen mask had covered her face, and there was still a little blood by her mouth. He couldn't stand this place; he couldn't stand seeing her like this. He reached out and took off the oxygen mask. She was still beautiful. He never told her, never told her that he was sorry, never told her that she was the most beautiful girl to him, and more importantly, he never told her that he loved her. He leaned over her and slowly kissed her lips. He slipped the oxygen mask back over her face, and broke down.

He pulled a chair to the edge of the bed and rested his head by hers. He watched her, hoping she would move. Tears slowly fell down his face and slid onto her hand. Then, her eyes fluttered, and slowly opened.

"Fulton" she rasped.

"Mick. Oh God, Mick." He whispered, still crying.

"Not allowed…"

"Not allowed to what, Mick?"

"You're not allowed to cry. It's not allowed."

She wiped a tear of his face with her thumb gently. He swallowed hard and gave a quick nod, wiping away the remaining tears.

"Happy birthday, Fult" she gave a weak smile.

He let out a noise that was a cross between a laugh and a sob.

"Yeah, thanks."

She smiled and took a wheezing breathe. Somewhere in that time, she had wrapped her thin calloused fingers around his, squeezing lightly. He smiled weakly and put his forehead on hers. Everything was going to be okay.


	5. My Father's Work

Gordan came into the room, standing by the foot of the bed. Fulton concentrated on her face and how calm it looked.

"Fulton, would you come with me and talk to the doctors?" Gordan blurted.

Fulton managed to nod. Mick's eyes opened and she smiled up at him. He brushed her bangs off her face, and quickly kissed her forehead. Then he got up and went out with Gordon.

It was a dark room. That was the first thing he noticed. It made the mood even more depressing. The doctors sat there with serious expressions on both their faces. Fulton coughed into his sleeve awkwardly.

"So what's wrong?" he coughed.

"Well, she already seems to be recovering and she's beginning to breath on her own. We have some pictures of her injuries that we believe Mr. Bombay should look at."

"Fulton too."

"But, Mr. Bombay, I don't believe it is wise to-"

"I said, Fulton too."

The man shook his head, relenting. He slid a folder across to them. Fulton slowly opened it and felt horror crawl up his throat. Or it was bile. Or it was both.

The picture showed the back of a girl, covered in blood and gashes. It looked as if someone had whipped her. He handed it to Gordon, who let out a hiss of air. The second picture was the stomach of the same girl but this time instead of gashes, a giant purple cruise streched across her right side.

Fulton felt his face drain. He looked up at the doctors, then back at the pictures. He ran over to the trash can and heaved up the contents of what used to be his lunch.

"Are you okay? Well, if I may continue, the markings and cuts on her back and stomach are not by accident. There was even scars from old cuts across her back. It was as if someone had beat her until she couldn't move." The doctor explained.

"How much do we have to pay for this?" Gordan asked.

"Nothing. Everything has already been paid for by a Mr. Don Tibbles."

"Oh."

"The reason she couldn't breath was because she started to cough up blood. It get clogged in her throat, blocking her air dlow. I hope that she gets better as quickly. I'm giving her at least three to four days in bed. Please, keep her in bed."

Fulton looked at her. He reached out and stroked her hair gently. She was back at the dorms. She had been getting better after the few days she was here. He wished they were back at school, where they hadn't fought yet, where he would havve had the guts to kiss her that morning. It was where HE hadn't found her, where HE hadn't escaped.

Mick squeezed his hand, starting to tass around in her sleep. She started to cry, and whimper. Then, she screamed, loud and long, her eyes opening suddenly.

"Cameron! Mickey! It's okay, everything is okay. You're safe. I'm here. I'm right here." he whispered to her, holding her tight.

He sat on the bed, and held her till she stopped crying. She looked so scare when she woke up. He hated it. He hated that man, the man she dealt with for her whole life, for doing this to her.


	6. 10 reasons why

10. When I first met you in kindergarten, I told my mom that there was an angel in my class.

9. I began to like you when you got us out of detention.

8. I really did like the nickname you gave me in Grade 6. It was true.

7. Whenever you smile, it makes the room a lot brighter.

6. I always loved how you could beat the crap out of anybody twice your size.

5. I think that it is a priveledge to hear you talk to me.

4. I'm glad you make me do things that are out of my confort zone.

3. You are the most multi-talented person I have ever known.

2. You are beyond beautiful.

1. I never told you this, and it was the one thing that cost losing you. I love you. I've always loved you.

Fulton.

He left the letter by her pillow. She rolled over onto her side, her hair entwining, and sprawling over the pillow. He sat on the edge of her bed and ran his fingers through her hair. He leaned over and kissed the top of her head.

"Fulton?" she muttered into the pillow.

"Shhh. Go back to sleep."

"Kay"

She sighed, then smiled in her sleep. Fulton hadn't moved, his face buried in her hair. He knew that he had to go to practice, and that she had already healed fully. But he still didn't like leaving her, even though, Kurt, Karly, Nick, and Arthur were going to be here.

"Come one Fulton! The bus is going to leave soon!" Charlie yelled.

"I'm coming," he yelled back.

He buried his face in her hair one more time. Then, he got up and shuffled out of the room. When the door clicked shut, she sat up slowly. She looked over at the letter and picked it up carefully. The pages crinkled as she unfolded it. Then she started to read.


	7. Pictures of You

It had been two days since Fulton had left her that note, and she still was lost for words. But ever since then she had felt his eyes follow her as she walked around the house. She wished that she could hear him say those words from his mouth. She wished he would hold her like he used to. That thought scared her for a second and she shook her head swiftly.

Cameron whistled quietly as she carried the boys' laudry into their rooms. This was always the job that none of boys felt comfortable with her doing it. It was apparently too personal to see their underwear. But it was in the description and she wanted to get paid, so she did it anyways. First stop was Portman, and Fulton. She went through the clothes, searching for their clothes. Their room always looked as if a tornado had struck, beds unmade, and dirty clothes thrown around the room. A exasperated sigh escaped her lips. She started shaking out Fulton's sheets, when something small and glossy caught her eye.

She slowly pulled out the object. It was a picture, of her and Fulton. One of the ones that Kurtis had taken, where she had been made to look like an angel, and Fulton in his normal apparel. They were close enough to kiss, their lips brushing each other. She couldn't believe he still had it. Or that he kept it under his pillow. As she stared at the picture, the front door slammed and she heard the excited conversation of the team.

She shoved the picture under his pillow, and started to fix the bed quickly. Fulton and Portman burst into the room, their hockey gear knocking into everything. When they saw her, they became silent. Portman nudged Fulton hard in the arm, wiggling his eyebrows. Fulton elbowed him back, smiling. Cameron stifled a smile and carried on what she was doing.

"Hey."

"Hey."

She heard his bag drop onto the ground. He walked over to where she was, and he reached out to touch her. She shyed away, so he withdrew his fingers. He could tell that she was confused, and scared.

"So, you liked the nickname Frankenstein?" She whispered jokingly.

He stood there, taking in what she said. A smile slowly spread across his face.

"Yeah, I did. And I still think it makes sense for me."

She looked at him and smiled, the smile he learned was worth more than words. But behind that smile there was an indescive girl, who probably felt small in this situation. He reached again and let his fingertips run over her cheek.

"Hey. I'm sorry I ever hurt you. I sorry I scared you, Mouse."

And just for a second, she leaned into his touch. But the second was so short, and she pulled away quickly.

"I have something to say. I- well, I- I l-lo-... I have to go get Portman." Fulton stammered.

He walked briskly out of the room, his entire face felt on fire. He had left her there again, too shy, despite his stature, to state what he felt about her. Good Lord, he was such a coward.

His thoughts clouded with negativity, he didn't notice that Kurtis was walking around the corner. They walked right into each other. The minute they did, a brilliant idea entered Fulton's mind. He looked up at Kurtis with a smile on his face.

"Do you think you could help me with something?" He asked, the idea still fresh in his mind.


	8. A Declaration of Love

As Cameron slept, her dreams were consumed with Fulton and what he never seemed to say. And her father. Then something was shaking eyes flew open to see Kurtis standing over her.

"Get up. Get dressed. We're going somewhere. Oh, and put on a swimsuit. You'll need that" He said loudly in her ear.

"Whaaat?" She mumbled, still groggy from waking up.

"Karly, help her!" He yelled and walked out of the room.

Karly came and helped her get up. And handed her a swimsuit, two piece because she never really owned a one piece. She put it on, a million questions running through her mind. When she went outside, she found Kurtis waiting in the car for her. She got in hesitantly.

"Where are we going? What's going on?"

"No time for questions."

He drove out from the drive way and sped down the street. They drove for what seemed like hours. They actually left the city and down to the beach. Kurtis finally pulled over at the beach.

"Okay, we're here, now will you tell me what's going on?!" She babbled.

"I'm not answering your questions. Just get out of the car."

She stared at him hard. So, he picked her up and threw her out of the car. When she was out of hte car, he sped off, leaving her.

"Hey! What the hell is wrong with you!? Wacko!"

When it was obvious he wasn't coming back, she headed down the beach. That's when she saw him standing there, oblivious that she is there, facing the other direction. All of her feeling swelled up inside of her at the same time. She ran down the little hill of sand, and tackled him to the ground.

He turned around on the ground to face her. She lay there letting her head rest on his shoulder.

"Can you say it, Fulton? Please, say it." She whispered.

He looked her right in the eye, and flipped her. He lay beside her, running his fingers through her hair.

"I love you. I don't think I could ever love anybody else but you." He whispered softly.

Cameron smiled and gave a short laugh. Her eyes had filled with tears, and they started to slide down her cheeks.

"Why are you crying?" He stuttered.

"I don't really know." She laughed.

He smiled uncertainly. She gave one more laugh, and then pulled him down. The kiss started off gentle, and soft, just like the first kiss they shared. But then it deepened, pulling the both of them in a deeper spell. Fulton smiled as he felt her lips move on his. She pulled away for a second, and stared into his eyes. Her fingers got entangled in his hair.

"I love you too." She smiled.

Fulton felt his whole body sigh with relief. She sat up and let him keep his head on her lap. It was such a beautiful day. And she made it seem even more beautiful. He looked up at her face, studying it. He sat up and cupped her face in his hands.

"You're beautiful, you know that? You really are."

"Fulton." She sighed, rolling her eyes.

"No, don't listen to what your dad ever said to you. You're not ugly, or stupid, or worthless or undeserving of love . You aren't any of those things." He objected. "You are beautiful." He kissed her nose. "You are smart." He kissed her forehead. "You are priceless" He kissed her cheeks. "And finally, you are mine to love." He kissed her softly on the lips.

When he pulled back, her eyes were closed and she was completely still. She opened her eyes slowly.

"Thank you, Fulton." She choked.

He reached behind him and pulled out a camera. Her eyebrows went up and a smile crept onto her face. The camera made a clicking sound and a picture came out the bottom of the camera.

"Are you going to put that under your pillow?" She teased.

Fulton's head shot up and his eyes grew a little wider.

"How did you know..."

"I have my ways."

"But... I, how?"

She hit him lightly and he lunged at her. She gave a shriek and ran away, avoiding his grasp. The waves pushed around her feet as she ran. When he finally caught up with her, he wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up. In the end she got wet and he stayed dry. Well, dry for a little while.

At the end of the day, they sat together. His legs were propped up and spread so that she could lean against his chest. She pulled his arms around her. Fulton nuzzled his face on her neck,kissing it lightly. The sun started to go down and the sky had turned a beautiful pinky-orange. The sound of the car pulled up, but neither one get up to leave. They just sat there.

"Hey, it's time to leave." He whispered.

She sighed.

"I don't want to leave though. I want to stay here."

"I know, I do too. But we should go back, we have a game tomorrow."

"Okay, then we should go."

They got up slowly. Fulton snapped his fingers, and pulled a long green shirt out of a bag that sat by his towel. He held it out to her. She took it, suspiciously. When she unfolded it, she realized it was his old Ducks jersey. His first one.

"Oh Fult, I can't take this. It's your first jersey."

"I want you to take it."

"But Fult, -"

"Will you just put it on?"

She pulled it over her head and adjusted it. It was big even though they were only two inches apart in height, it still was baggy and fell past her thighs. She turned around to face him, and he pulled her to him. He kissed her once more before they got in the car. And this time both mouths slowly opened. When they parted, she gave a little gasp. They both got in the car, finding that Nick had joined Kurtis this time.

Kurtis turned in his seat. He smiled and gave Fulton a stack of paper. Fulton grabbed them and looked through them. They turned out to be pictures, that he had taken during their date. The ones Fulton had asked him to take. He put his arm around Cameron.

"Well, Mickey Mouse, I think this is going to work out for us. I can tell."

"So can I, Frankenstein."

They both smiled as they headed back to the reality that scared them the most.


	9. Put your hands above your head

"Cameron? Mickey? I have to go, so come on. Give me a kiss! Come on, wake up." Fulton said as he shook her slightly.

"I don't care if you're going to the end of the world, I don't want to get up." She mumbled into her pillow.

"Oh, good God, come on, Cameron." He groaned.

She grumbled and turned over to face him. Her eyes opened a little, squinting up at him. The annoyance was clear on her face, but for some reason he thought it was funny. He leaned down and gave her a kiss.

"There you go. Now go away."

He pulled her face to him and kissed her harder.

"Nooooo. Stop it. Go to the bus and go practice hitting people while hitting a piece of rubber with a stick."

He gave a small laugh, and left the room. But couldn't help pulling the sheets off her bed before leaving. He went out to the bus where the rest of the team was waiting for him. None of them except for Portman really knew about their relationship. Even though all of it had been laid out for them, they were too oblivious to realize what had happened.

After Fulton had left, she had sat there for a while, the sheets thrown off the bed. But after a while she had to get up and get dressed. There were meals to make for a lot of hungry boys who would be very tired by the time they came back. She went into the kitchen to find Arthur was still there, which wasn't really a surprise.

She had just started to knead the dough, when she heard a click. Slowly, she looked up. And he was there. With a gun pointed right at her.

"Dad?"

Arthur jerked up when he heard her speak. His mouth dropped open, and his eyes buldged.

"Keep quiet! Both of you! Not a sound or I'll shoot."

The phone rang.

"Well, come on. Answer it." He yelled, motioning to the ringing phone.

She walked slowly over to it, and he followed her, the gun never leaving her. She grabbed it and pressed the button.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Fulton. Gordon wanted me to check on how dinner was going."

She swallowed hard, tears whelming up in her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I don't know who this is. You must have got the wrong number."

"What? Cameron, what's going on? What's wrong?"

"I can't talk to you. I have someone over, maybe you should call a different number."

And she hung up.

She turned to her father, and anger filled her. This was the man who had hated her for looking like her mother and punishing her everyday for it. This was the man who had killed her brother. Who blamed her for her mother's death. Who had hurt her on a physical, emotional, and mental level.

"WHY," she screamed,"WHY DO YOU HATE ME?!"

"You shut up."

"No! I won't! I won't anymore! You killed him! You killed your own son, you drunk, idiotic man. I will never love you, you monster. Did you ever love me, just once?! Why can't you just leave me alone?" She screeched, tears openly flowing down her eyes.

Her eyes pierced her father's, a mirror image of her own. Then what suprised her the most was that he started to cry.

"You're right, you know? You deserved someone so much better than me. Both of you did. And I'm sorry for that. I'm sorry." He choked.

And then just like that, he placed the gun in his mouth and pulled the trigger.

She screamed as his body fell to the floor. Her hand flew to her mouth and she lost her breath. Just at that moment, Fulton burst through the door. He stopped as soon as he saw the blood and the body lying on the floor. It took a few seconds for him to snap out of it and run over to Cameron, who was almost on her knees out of shock.

The police got there a few minutes later, to pick up the body and to question Cameron about what had happened. Fulton had not let go of her, holding her tight in her arms. She had vaguely answered the questions, except she usually just buried her head in his chest.

"Hey are you okay?" He whispered into her ear.

"Do you think you would be okay?" She whispered into him.

He pulled her harder and rubbing her back. He felt her tears stain his shirt.

"It'll be okay, I promise. It will all be over now."

"Okay." She sobbed quietly.

He kissed her head and wouldn't let her from his arms, not letting into anybody hurt her.


End file.
